Kindheitserinnerungen
by okoshi
Summary: nur für starke nerven wird is etwas heftig für manche also ich hab euch gewarnt
1. Chapter 1

Hi erstmal so ist meine erst geschichte höffe sie wird auch gefallen

Xena und Gabrielle gehören nicht mir (glaubt irgendeiner sonst wäre die so ausgeganen*murmel*)

die geschichte ist Großtenteils frei erfunden wer mehr wissen will soll mir einfach eine mail schreiben

katharina010696

Sicht von Gabrielle:

Ich zog jetz schon mehrere Monde mit Xena durch Griechenland. Sie schien langsam zu merken das ich immer öfters in meinen Erinnerungen versank seit wir ein Kleine Mädchen davor bewahrt hätten von einen Fremden misshandelt zu werden da wir grade dazu gestoßen waren und mir das Muster wir er das kleine Mädchen ansah und behandelte nur zu gut bekannt vor kam bat ich Xena darum den Fremden ein wenig abzulenken damit ich mit den Mädchen reden könnte um sie wieder zu ihrer Mutter zu bringen und ihr mitzuteilen das sie besser auf ihre Tochter acht zu geben da es sehr viele schlechte Menschen gab. Jaa die liebe süße unschuldige Gabrielle ist nicht ganz so unschuldig wie alle denken ich hab nämlich ein sehr tiefes dunkles Geheimnis aber die Schutzmauer die ich um mich aufgebaut hätte hat bis jetzt noch niemand geschafft zu durchbrechen. Aber ich weiß auch nicht warum ich mit Xena mitgegangen bin als sie auf einmal dort stand ich wusste nur dass Xena mich anzog wie ein Magnet sie hätte etwas dunkles mystisches was mich interessierte und ich hatte das Gefühl das sie meinen Schmerz vielleicht nachvollziehen kann wenn ich mich einmal dazu durchringen werde es ihr zu sagen. Aber wie es scheint merkt sie schon das etwas nicht stimmt da ich sehr schweigsam bin was nicht wirklich zu meinen Charakter passt deswegen ringe ich mich eben dazu durch mein fröhliches unschuldiges Ich weiter aufrecht zu erhalten und fange an mit den Spiel das wir so oft zusammen spielen nämlich „Rate wer ?".

Als wir unser Nachtlager aufbauten alberten wir auch ein wenig umher wie wir das sonst auch taten. Dann ging es in die Schlafrolle ich schlief schnell ein und hoffte das ich nicht wieder Albträume bekommen wurde wie ich das jetzt schon seit einen Mond lang hätte, und was noch viel wichtiger was das falls ich einen Albtraum bekam ich nur hoffen könnte das Xena das nicht mitbekommen wurde. Mit diesen letzten Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Ich kniete vor ihm wir waren in einen Schuppen ich war 5 und freute mich das ein Erwachsener mit mir und meinen Schwester spielen wollte deswegen taten wir ohne groß darüber nachzudenken was er sagte, da wir noch klein waren und nicht dachten das ein Freund der Familie etwas böse´s mit uns vorhaben könnte als taten wir was er sagte. Er holte sein Glied heraus und sagte das wir es in den Mund nehmen sollten und daran saugen weil das ein Spiel sei ich tat es ohne groß darüber nachzudenken da ich nur sehr ungern verlor...

„Gabrielle, Gabrielle wach auf was ist los es war nur ein Traum. Es ist alles gut ich bin ja sshhh shhh" ich wachte zitternd und Schweiß gebadet auf und fand mich in Xena´s Armen wieder ich stieß sie weg „Fass mich nicht an" schrie ich und rollte mich zu einen Knäule zusammen Xena saß da und wartete bis ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hätte dann ging sie zu mir und fragt „Darf ich ?" und streckte dir Arme nach mir aus. Ich nickte nur und zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper sie fing langsam an sich zu beruhigen als sie von Xena umarmt wurde sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen ihre Berührungen fühlten sich so anders an als die von den Männern die sie sonst nur kannte sie waren nicht rau und fesselnd sie wusste das wenn Xena wollte sie mich ohne Problem fesseln können oder schlimmeres aber gleichzeitig fühlte sich die Umarmung sanft und beschützend sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher als wäre sie von der Welt abgeschnitten.

Ich kuschelte mich näher an Xena und fing langsam an einzuschlafen und seit langem schlief sie tief und fest ohne Albträume.

Sicht von Xena:

Ich spürte das ihr Atem langsam Gleichmäßiger wurde ihren stetigen Herzschlag. Ich legte mich langsam mit ihr Hin darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken. Gabrielle schläft nun schon seit einen Monat unruhig. Ich weiß das sie Albträume hat und sie verhielt sich nicht wie sonst, sie war öfters mit den Gedanken woanders.

Ich würde gerne wissen was mit ihr los ist ich wollte sie aber nicht dazu drängen und damit riskieren das sie sich noch weiter von mir zurückzieht. Ich hoffte nur das ich nicht der grund für ihre Albträume war. Ich beobachtete wie Gabrielle´s Pupillen unter ihren Augenliedern nach links und rechts schnellten, ich Strich ihr sanft über den Kopf um sie zu beruhigen. Gabrielle kuschelte sich näher an mich und nach einer weile schlief mein Engel der mich schon so manches mal unbewusst gerettet hätte ein. Ich hoffe nur das ich bald erfahren werde was mit ihr los ist.

Sicht von Gabrielle:

Ich wurde langsam wach, spürte eine angenehme wärme vor mir und kuschelte mich weiter hinein als ich langsam die Augen aufschlug fand ich mich in Xena´s armen wieder. Ich spürte das sie noch schlief deswegen genoß ich erstmal die angenehme wärme die sie ausstrahlte. Ich spielte ein wenig mit ihrem Haar bevor ich vorsichtig aufstand ohne sie zu wecken.

Während ich das Frühstuck vorbereitete dachte ich darüber nach ob ich Xena erzählte was los war oder nicht. Ich entschied mich dagegen. In Moment fühlte ich mich noch nicht bereit ich wusste nicht wie sie reagieren wurde und das machte mir Angst ich wusste nicht ob sie mich weg stoßen wurde oder ob sie bei mir bleiben wurde und davor hätte ich angst. Xena war die erste Person die mir so nähe kommen könnte die ich so nähe an mich heran gelassen hab. Ich wusste das sie mich brechen könnte und davor hätte ich tierische angst.


	2. Chapter 2

Sicht von Gabrielle:

Ich zog jetz schon mehrere Monde mit Xena durch Griechenland. Sie schien langsam zu merken das ich immer öfters in meinen Erinnerungen versank seit wir ein Kleine Mädchen davor bewahrt hätten von einen Fremden misshandelt zu werden da wir grade dazu gestoßen waren und mir das Muster wir er das kleine Mädchen ansah und behandelte nur zu gut bekannt vor kam bat ich Xena darum den Fremden ein wenig abzulenken damit ich mit den Mädchen reden könnte um sie wieder zu ihrer Mutter zu bringen und ihr mitzuteilen das sie besser auf ihre Tochter acht zu geben da es sehr viele schlechte Menschen gab. Jaa die liebe süße unschuldige Gabrielle ist nicht ganz so unschuldig wie alle denken ich hab nämlich ein sehr tiefes dunkles Geheimnis aber die Schutzmauer die ich um mich aufgebaut hätte hat bis jetzt noch niemand geschafft zu durchbrechen. Aber ich weiß auch nicht warum ich mit Xena mitgegangen bin als sie auf einmal dort stand ich wusste nur dass Xena mich anzog wie ein Magnet sie hätte etwas dunkles mystisches was mich interessierte und ich hatte das Gefühl das sie meinen Schmerz vielleicht nachvollziehen kann wenn ich mich einmal dazu durchringen werde es ihr zu sagen. Aber wie es scheint merkt sie schon das etwas nicht stimmt da ich sehr schweigsam bin was nicht wirklich zu meinen Charakter passt deswegen ringe ich mich eben dazu durch mein fröhliches unschuldiges Ich weiter aufrecht zu erhalten und fange an mit den Spiel das wir so oft zusammen spielen nämlich „Rate wer ?".

Als wir unser Nachtlager aufbauten alberten wir auch ein wenig umher wie wir das sonst auch taten. Dann ging es in die Schlafrolle ich schlief schnell ein und hoffte das ich nicht wieder Albträume bekommen wurde wie ich das jetzt schon seit einen Mond lang hätte, und was noch viel wichtiger was das falls ich einen Albtraum bekam ich nur hoffen könnte das Xena das nicht mitbekommen wurde. Mit diesen letzten Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Ich kniete vor ihm wir waren in einen Schuppen ich war 5 und freute mich das ein Erwachsener mit mir und meinen Schwester spielen wollte deswegen taten wir ohne groß darüber nachzudenken was er sagte, da wir noch klein waren und nicht dachten das ein Freund der Familie etwas böse´s mit uns vorhaben könnte als taten wir was er sagte. Er holte sein Glied heraus und sagte das wir es in den Mund nehmen sollten und daran saugen weil das ein Spiel sei ich tat es ohne groß darüber nachzudenken da ich nur sehr ungern verlor...

„Gabrielle, Gabrielle wach auf was ist los es war nur ein Traum. Es ist alles gut ich bin ja sshhh shhh" ich wachte zitternd und Schweiß gebadet auf und fand mich in Xena´s Armen wieder ich stieß sie weg „Fass mich nicht an" schrie ich und rollte mich zu einen Knäule zusammen Xena saß da und wartete bis ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hätte dann ging sie zu mir und fragt „Darf ich ?" und streckte dir Arme nach mir aus. Ich nickte nur und zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper sie fing langsam an sich zu beruhigen als sie von Xena umarmt wurde sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen ihre Berührungen fühlten sich so anders an als die von den Männern die sie sonst nur kannte sie waren nicht rau und fesselnd sie wusste das wenn Xena wollte sie mich ohne Problem fesseln können oder schlimmeres aber gleichzeitig fühlte sich die Umarmung sanft und beschützend sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher als wäre sie von der Welt abgeschnitten.

Ich kuschelte mich näher an Xena und fing langsam an einzuschlafen und seit langem schlief sie tief und fest ohne Albträume.

Sicht von Xena:

Ich spürte das ihr Atem langsam Gleichmäßiger wurde ihren stetigen Herzschlag. Ich legte mich langsam mit ihr Hin darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken. Gabrielle schläft nun schon seit einen Monat unruhig. Ich weiß das sie Albträume hat und sie verhielt sich nicht wie sonst, sie war öfters mit den Gedanken woanders.

Ich würde gerne wissen was mit ihr los ist ich wollte sie aber nicht dazu drängen und damit riskieren das sie sich noch weiter von mir zurückzieht. Ich hoffte nur das ich nicht der grund für ihre Albträume war. Ich beobachtete wie Gabrielle´s Pupillen unter ihren Augenliedern nach links und rechts schnellten, ich Strich ihr sanft über den Kopf um sie zu beruhigen. Gabrielle kuschelte sich näher an mich und nach einer weile schlief mein Engel der mich schon so manches mal unbewusst gerettet hätte ein. Ich hoffe nur das ich bald erfahren werde was mit ihr los ist.

Sicht von Gabrielle:

Ich wurde langsam wach, spürte eine angenehme wärme vor mir und kuschelte mich weiter hinein als ich langsam die Augen aufschlug fand ich mich in Xena´s armen wieder. Ich spürte das sie noch schlief deswegen genoß ich erstmal die angenehme wärme die sie ausstrahlte. Ich spielte ein wenig mit ihrem Haar bevor ich vorsichtig aufstand ohne sie zu wecken.

Während ich das Frühstuck vorbereitete dachte ich darüber nach ob ich Xena erzählte was los war oder nicht. Ich entschied mich dagegen. In Moment fühlte ich mich noch nicht bereit ich wusste nicht wie sie reagieren wurde und das machte mir Angst ich wusste nicht ob sie mich weg stoßen wurde oder ob sie bei mir bleiben wurde und davor hätte ich angst. Xena war die erste Person die mir so nähe kommen könnte die ich so nähe an mich heran gelassen hab. Ich wusste das sie mich brechen könnte und davor hatte ich tierische angst.

Kapitel 2

Sicht Gabrielle

Wenn ich dafür bereit war und es einen passenden Moment geben wurde wurde ich es ihr erzählen.

Es dauerte nicht lange da wachte Xena auf.

Sicht von Xena

Und stellte verwundert fest das Gabrielle bereits wach war und Frühstuck gemacht hätte. Und sie schien gute Laune zu haben also belies ich es dabei und zog ich mir meine Rüstung an. „Na gut geschlafen ?" fragte Gabrielle fröhlich. Ich fragte mich ob ich bedenken haben sollte weil sie so gute Laune hat und ob sie nur ein Schauspiel aufsetzt. Nun ja dieses Spiel kann ich ja mitspielen wenn ihr das Spaß macht. „ Ja ich hab ausgezeichnet geschlafen. Auch wenn es nicht so einfach ist zu schlafen wenn man fast erdrückt wird" sagte ich schmunzelnd. Gabrielle hatte die erwünschte Reaktion nämlich die das sie knallrot anlief und in ihrem Frühstück umher stocherte.

Nach einer weile die wir schweigsam umher saßen und etwas dabei rumgeblödelt hatten und wir mit den Frühstück fertig waren fragte ich sie „Sag mal hast du Lust deiner Familie einen Besuch abzustatten wir sind grade in der nähe und haben keine dringlichen Aufträge ?"

Sicht von Gabrielle:

Ich dachte darüber nach eigentlich wollte ich nie wieder in dieses Dorf zurück aber ich vermisste meine Mutter nach längerem grübeln gab ich als Antwort „Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht gerne." Xena nickte nur darauf und sie machten sich auf den weg.

Abends kamen wir in Potedeia an. Ich merkte richtig auf den weg nach Potedaia wie mir immer schlechter wurde und stiller was nicht nur mir auffiel sondern auch Xena. Wir hätten beschlossen meine Eltern erst morgen besuchen zu gehen und heute in der Taverne zu übernachten.

Als wir die Taverne betraten setzten wir uns an einen Tisch in einer Ecke und bestellten etwas zu essen und ein Doppelzimmer wir warteten schweigsam ich schaute mich aufmerksam in der Taverne um zu sehen ob ich jemanden kannte natürlich waren mir fast alle der Gäste bekannt aber ich hielt nach 2 ganz bestimmten Personen Ausschau und da saßen sie auch in der Ecke gegenüber sie schauten sich in der Taverne um als suchten sie eine neue Beute. Xena merkte wie ich mich augenblicklich versteifte und folgte meinen Blick. „wollen wir aufs Zimmer gehen ?" fragte sie mich. Ich antwortete nur kopfnickent. Als sie aufstand strich sie mir einmal kurz aufmunternd Über den arm und ging dann vor zum Tresen und zählte die Rechnung und sprach noch mit der Frau am Tresen wie lang sie bleiben wurden und ob es in der nähe irgendetwas zu tun gäbe.

Ich wartete schon mal bei der Treppe wo es zu den Zimmern ging auf sie. Ich spürte das mich die 2 Männer die für das was mir als Kind passiert war auf mich zu kamen mit einen Grinsen auf den Gesicht als dachte sie das ich immer noch das kleine wehrlose Mädchen von damals. Was sie allerdings nicht wussten ist das sie mittlerweile mit Xena durch Griechenland zog und Amazonenkönigen war, und wenn man das beides tut muss man kämpfen können. Ich wartete bis sie ankamen mein ganzer Körper war auf Hochspannung. Der Ältere von den beiden fing an zu reden „Du warst aber schon sehr lange nicht mehr hier wir hätten uns schon Sorgen gemacht das dir etwas passiert sei. Zuerst kamst du nicht mehr zu uns zum spielen und dann warst du auf einmal verschwunden. Das ist nicht sehr nett von dir weißt du das" sagte er grade als er mir an den Nacken fassen wollte. Nahm ich meinen Stab schlug die Hand mit ihm weg drehte ihn über meinen Kopf und schickte ihn mit einen gekonnten schlag gegen den Kopf gegen die nächste wand sein Freund bekam dieselbe Behandlung. Sie lagen beide bewusstlos auf den Boden genau in diesem Augenblick kam Xena dazu „Gabrielle was soll das du hättest sie nicht gleich bewusstlos schlagen müssen." Sagte Xena als sie sich zu den beiden um zu sehen ob es was schlimmeres war außer das sie wenn sie aufwachten verdammt große Kopfschmerzen haben werden und eine Platzwunde. „Gabrielle tut mir leid ich war nur erschrocken das sie auf einmal da wären war ein Reflex." versuchte Gabrielle sich raus zureden. „Naja sie sind nicht allzu schlimm verletzt. Lass uns gehen." und so folgte ich schweigend Xena auf das Zimmer.


End file.
